Post Mortem
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: There's no place better to break down than an anniversary. Platonic Guy/Tear, oneshot. Endgame spoilers.


**A/N: Ahh, this took a while~ Beware, spoilers to the endgame. Also, I should really be writing an essay on conflict in the Merchant of Venice, but meh.**

**I like writing with Guy. This isn't Guy/Tear, just platonic. Wouldn't you want a hug if the love of your life/best friend was never coming back?**

**I don't own Tales of the Abyss.**

* * *

><p>Tear has been stretched thin. Her skin is translucent, her face almost gaunt.<p>

Careworn, he thinks, is the word.

Sometimes, she'll just appear in front of him in a bar in Grand Chokmah, or in a field in Engeve, or sometimes being dragged shopping by Noelle (in the Albiore. Women) and they'll call out after each other and make promises to meet up again, because they're just so busy right now, being a duke and cleaning up Van's goddamn mess-

But they only really talk once a year. Rem 48, his supposed birthday-

(_though it's really Asch's_)

And Tear is far too thin.

Guy kneels down beside her, in the midst of the selenias.

(_he never liked them. flowers need the sun_)

She looks sideways. His gynophobia is slowly improving, but Tear knows not to make any sudden moves.

"Why don't you cry?"

"Natalia cries enough. Besides, a soldier...never..."

She trails off.

"Natalia's mourning for two."

"I knew Asch too, and aren't you the same?"

His fingers clench in the parched dirt. Even rain is too scared to near the ruins of Eldrant.

There is silence, punctuated occasionally by Guy shifting. He hates kneeling like this.

"Tear, I know you feel responsible for Van's...actions, but-"

"I am." Now he is worried. Tear was not a defeatist.

"No, you're not!" He feels anger creeping up on him. Why did he have to bring up Van? "And, even if you are, I am just as-just as responsible, as his master."

"Guy, I..."

He barely hears her next words. "I miss him."

He doesn't even move when she wraps her arms around him.

"I'm a poor substitute, Tear."

"Don't talk about substitutes."

They don't talk for a while.

Guy speaks first.

"Madam Fabre wants you to visit."

Her arms tighten a little, and her one visible eye looks into his. When did her face get so haggard?

He grins. "She's a lot more perceptive than you think." Her cheeks flush a little. "I'm making you go, in any case."

"W-why?"

"They'll make you sit down and eat. Tear, be honest. When was the last time you slept for more than 4 hours?"

She doesn't respond for a short while, knowing that Guy has backed her into a corner. "I'll admit it, it has been a while, but-"

"No buts." He sounds...furious. Cold. Tear has never known Guy to be below lukewarm.

_(luke luke luke why did she use that word? why?)_

"Guy, you are not at liberty to order me around."

He breaks free of her embrace and is vertical in a second. He grabs her shoulders and drags her up, staring into her eyes, shaking her shoulders none too gently.

Guy is pissed, which is pretty much a once-a year occurrence-Guy is one of the calmest people she knows, and she can't help shivering a bit.

_(she sees Van in a rage before her momentarily)_

"You're human, Tear, not a-a fon machine! You need to stop-stop working, stop blaming yourself"

She wrenches her shoulders out of his grasp, and she's raging. Her eyes are chips of ice, contrasted by her now flaming cheeks, both from embarrassment and anger.

"I don't need you to look after me! You almost went comatose-!"

This only aggravates him further. "Yes, but I recovered! He- _Luke_ wouldn't want this`"

It is the first time anyone has said his name since Eldrant, since that idiot boy that she loved-no, loves so much- sacrificed himself-

And Tear breaks. She shatters, crumples to the ground, and starts sobbing, body trembling.

Guy joins her.

_(the next day, it rains in Tataroo Valley.)_

* * *

><p><strong>It got a bit longer than expected. Stupid me and my conflict-ness.<strong>

**Please please please review; I really want critique to help improve my writing style. ~**_**Gryfo**_


End file.
